Behind A Mask
by MockingClove
Summary: The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this tale, nothing will ever be the same again. (Season II, Chapter 3.)
1. Season I, Salem: Prologue

**So considering you're most likely reading this as the first thing, PLEASE continue to read before you exit out of this page! As I will mention in the Author's Note way down below, this story will have seasons. Season II will be coming soon, but you will NOT need to have read Season I (this season) to read it. You can read any that you want in any order as they all have different storylines! Very exciting indeed! Now... Let the prologue begin!**

* * *

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The cold gales blow through the skies as a thick, rope noose hangs from the oak tree in the middle of the quiet village. All twelve houses stand tall in a ring, each facing towards the middle where the tree grows. Mayor Mario wakes up earlier than usual for the big day. A thin slice of bread and a glass of milk fresh from his cow is all he's hungry for. The feeling in his home is gloom, his mind locked onto everything that might possibly happen today. He fixes his collar in the mirror and puts on his top hat before leaving his house. Down the paved pathway and into the middle of the village, he rings the bell propped up on a wooden post. He watches as curtains pull back in every window and the townsfolk scurry outside not long after.

From Pacman to Peach, all twelve are here. They stand in a curved line, some standing hand in hand. The silence among the group is unbearable for most. After all, this is the time that the torture would possibly end, but it is also the day that their loved friend could be gone forever. Captain Falcon, the jailor, walks her out of the small jail next to the mayor's house with his head down, the prisoners' wrists bound together with cuffs. The town glares at her in disappointment, but Mario isn't having any of it. His face could offer death, just like his brother Luigi's stare. Falcon props her up on a small, wooden stool just beside the dangling noose that hangs from the towering tree.

"Lady Palutena, you face trial today for reports of witchcraft," Mario begins after coughing heavily. "In the conclusion that the vote deems you guilty of your accusations, you shall face execution. You may now plead your case."

Palutena lightly fixes the position of her golden headpiece. "Shall I get one last moment with my staff before my inevitable death?"

Some gasp, some shyly cry at what used to be their best friend, but once again Mario stares in anger. His eyebrows arching. "Plead your case," he growls. "Well, I am no witch. I am a Goddess. A Goddess of Light. I am not here to spread hatred. I am a pure soul here to spread good," she says. "But you think I'm a witch."

"You _are_ a witch!" Zelda shouts out. "You made the cattle go crazy with your mind spells! You made Link watch as his house burned down, only to soon find that it was all an illusion! You're causing pain to everyone!"

Palutena chuckles. "Zelda, I thought we were best friends.."

"Yes, we _were._ But not anymore, you devil," Zelda replies. Palutena stops laughing an glares at her like a hawk. "Is that so?"

Her body fades and she shifts through the air, landing on the ground, the pair of handcuffs dropping onto the wooden stool. Everyone gasps, Mario slowly stepping backwards off of his podium.

"I beg for your apology..."

All eyes stare at Zelda. She feels the pressure building on her shoulders, but she's not going to let anyone tell her to apologize. "No, bitch witch. Hang her already!"

Falcon begins to approach the Goddess slowly, and she sticks her hand out towards him without stopping to turn to him.

"Just a moment..."

A green, swirling mist begins to flow and flicker from the tips of the womans' fingers. The smokey gas flows through the air, and when the woman shrieks from the top of her lungs, the substance shoots straight towards Zelda. Like a dagger to the heart, it makes her stumble backwards and collapse. She grasps on her chest as the magic covers her body.

In almost an instance, oxygen turns into a blazing fire. Life flashes before her eyes and the devil appears in her sight. Wielding an axe, the sharply-pointed, red wings disappear on his back and he lands on the earth's surface. Flames swallow her and she watches in horror as the entire town is engulfed in flames.

* * *

"Zelda, what's wrong? Are you okay?!" the town shriek, but she's in no state to listen. Her mouth fully open, her pupils shrunk into the size of ants; she looks like she's seen a ghost. Doctor Mario pushes his way past Toon Link and Pacman and stares in shock. "I- I don't know what's happening to her.."

The tension among the group grows, as they know that not even the most medically intelligent being among them doesn't know what's going on. Heads turn back towards Palutena and everyone immediately shouts one thing: "Hang the witch!"

They chant the verse over and over again as Bowser, Falcon and Little Mac push her up onto the stool and tighten the noose around her neck. Not a single tear drops from her eyes, only a dirty smirk on her face. Everyone falls silent as Mario begins to count downwards from five.

"Five, four-"

"Diabolus est hic. Diaboli est in eam. Diabolus simul dominentur!" she screams out in pain, almost like she's getting stabbed repeatedly.

"Diabolus est hic. Diaboli est-"

The stool is kicked from under her feet and the noose holds her up strongly. She claws at the rope pushing against her neck and she slowly begins to stop. Her face glows a light purple and her eyes fade black. Her pale skin crispens and cracks into ash, blowing off into the air. Darkness begins to fill the sky as her life is being taken. Her whole body crumbles from head to toe, and not anything remains of her.

"Somebody help me carry her!" Doctor Mario shouts. Zelda's loving husband Link and the doctor carry her twitching body into the doctor's house. Doctor Mario swipes the jars and cuttlery of his kitchen table onto the floor with one flick of his cape and they lay Zelda down.

"I recommend you stay for the night. We need to save her quickly," Doctor Mario says. "I have a spare room out the back for patients."

Link organizes with Pacman to let his son, Toon Link, stay for the night and he heads back to Doctor Mario's home.

"She'll be fine!" Pacman exclaims. "Trust me. She'll be back to herself by tomorrow morning."

"I'm not sure.." Toon Link says. "My mother has always got into sticky situations in her past, and I don't think she's going to get out of this one. Palutena was a witch and she place some sort of curse on her!"

* * *

Mario slowly steps inside his lifeless home, plonking down at his kitchen table. He taps repeatedly on the wood as he tries to make out what's just happened.

 _Palutena was a witch..._

 _She done something bad to Zelda..._

 _Now we're at risk of losing a town member..._

He heads out into his back yard into the fenced off patch of land. His big cow Moorio sits on the wet grass, chewing slowly on the dying daisies. Mario would usually have something to shout at this point, but not today. What's the point? Everything's going too horribly that he could care less for daisies. But not if it was the slow, evergrowing peach tree that's barely spurted from the ground. He loves peaches.

 _Why does Doctor Mario get to marry Peach when he's only a side character?_

A light pouring of rain falls from the sky and he heads back inside. He stares out the window off into the darkness.

 _Why is it so dark if it's only morning?_

He's even more worried that it only got dark when Palutena was hung. He looks out past the old well where they fetch their water, and off into the distance. Clouds cover the tops of mountains as the rain gets heavier.

What if he could find more to this world than just this town? Who were here before him? The town had to be built by someone, after all. But by who?

It doesn't really matter to him, though. All he wants is a new place to live. A _happy_ place to live.

He just wants to get away from Salem.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! I really hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this story! Unfortunately, this is just a sort of teaser/test chapter to see who is interested in it. Basically, if you liked this and want more, leave a quick review and follow/favorite the story. The review doesn't have to be lengthy, just one quick sentence giving me your opinions. I will be leaving this story up here for a few weeks as I have one other story I am writing as part of a contest and another story I need to finish which has been up for a few months now.

And just so you know, this story is going to be very unique. There are small teases and clues throughout this chapter which will lead to the plot of this story, but that's not to be revealed just yet. Let me just state that there's more than just the Palutena and Zelda incident. In fact, that's just a sub-plot.

This story is going to have a weird format. There will be SEASONS to this story. Yes, like seasons on a TV show. For the first season, it's all about... Salem! The next season will be interesting but I'm not going to give it away. I'm currently planning for there to be around seven chapters per season. Yes, the prologue counts as one of the seven chapters so there's only going to be six more in this season. Wait, MockingClove, only six more to tell a story?! Yes. These seasons are going to be pretty short.

Also, the title is 'Behind A Mask,' so all of these seasons will have a mystery/horror/drama theme going on. There's secrets.. Lies... Death... NO SPOILERS!

So I hope you all stay tuned for the first real chapter, and it will have POVs of the characters! This third person perspective is very new to me as I barely write with it, so please understand that this may not have been perfect. I'll be back in my old boots for the rest of this so the writing will be better, and there will be more character development.

Thank you all so much for reading this, bye!


	2. Cursed

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Cursed**

* * *

A horrible storm grows inside her. Brewing up in a witch's cauldron. Hot and fiery. Cool and contracted. Every moment her soul flickers with changes. Evil laughters echoe from the walls inside her. Brick upon brick, building up into towering skyscrapers, shattered within an instant once the haunting laughs ring out loud. She twitches, her grasp tight on the soft linen under her, crumping the sheet up to leave creases.

"Grab me that stethoscope!" the doctor orders, his voice growling as he pushes the princess back down onto the table. The young, Hylian knight dashes across the room, scrambling for the silver piece of equipment laying on the kitchen counter top.

He snatches it up in a fluster, throwing it across the room where Doctor Mario catches it in one hand. Link scurries back and presses the princess down onto the table as she roars in pain, desperately trying to flee.

"Hold still!" the doctor yells now wearing the stethoscope. He presses the tip down onto her chest, listening for any sounds. Horror crosses his mind. Like the world crumbles before his very eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" Link asks.

"No," Doctor Mario says. "There was nothing. Her heart is not beating!"

Heart not beating yet she shrieks in agony, losing control on the countertop.

"That nasty witch did something to her!" continues the doctor. Desperate for a cure, he rushes over to his cabinet letting Link take full control. He pulls open the door and searches through each shelf filled with unique medicines and creams.

Feeling hopeless, he randomly plucks out a bottle filled with an orange substance, rushing back over to the table.

"Open wide!" he orders, which make Zelda shut her mouth completely.

"I said open wide!"

The princess unleashes her claws, scratching at his face as he hovers over her. She kicks up her leg, smashing Link in the jaw and she rolls to the side off the table, dragging the linen sheet along with her.

Predator versus prey. Bent down under the table, slowly moving backwards towards the stairs.

"We don't want to hurt you.." Link whispers, followed by an ear-wrenching squeal from the princess. Cautiously, she continues backwards until she feels her foot collide with the last step of the staircase. Two heads spin. Face to face. Both sides waiting for the other to make a move.

Link and Doctor Mario continue to stare as Zelda slowly while she carefuly walks backwards up the stairs on both hands and feet. Like a crawling black widow, majestic in her form. Something inhumane. Her bones bulge beneath her skin as she twists and bends her body. Almost like a plastic bag twirling in the wind. Her head rotates fully around, the skin on her neck getting extremely tight.

"Slowly..." Link whispers as he steps forward, his eyes wide open.

"And carefully..." Doctor Mario finishes off the sentence for him.

The both continue to approach step by step as the princess slowly shifts her body up the stairs.

"Zelda," Link calls out, no longer quiet and hushed. The princess comes to a halt on the stairs. Her eyes widen, beginning to fade black. Then she lets out an mighty roar, piercing at their ears. It's nothing like they've heard from her, her voice totally altered.

 _"I am not Zelda!"_

Rapidly, her body bends and twirls up the rest of the stairs, within seconds she's crawling in a small bedroom. Dusty, wooden floorboards. A small bed in the corner. An arched window looking out over the whole town. Cobwebs forming in the cracks on the walls. A closet! Her only place to hide!

Quickly, she stumbles forward, her body untying from the knot it has formed itself into. She rises to her feet into a full human form and pulls open the closet door. She falls inside and shuts the door behind her, trying to blend in with the clean, shimmering white coats.

Footsteps approach and she remains as still as she possibly can. A glimmer of light shines through a tiny hole in the side of the closet and she peers through cautiously.

Green and white colors pass around before her very eyes. She catches a glimpse of the Hylian knight's long, green cap.

"She's in there..."

The wooden cane in his hands become apparent and she pushes against the door to escape, but she knows the worst has already happened. Sealed in.

She brings out her sharp nails, clawing at the wood sending shivers down Doctor Mario and Link's spines.

"Perfect timing," the doctor says, sweat barely forming on his forehead as he stares at the cane place on top of the two door handles. Zelda starts to slam at the doors, desperately trying to push them open to no success. Letting out horrible shrieks, the pair have had enough of her antics already.

"This looks bad.. We need help now!"

* * *

The dull rain continues to pour down as Mario sits at his kitchen table, staring out at the mountains in the distance. Silence. Silence is key for Mario's happiness. Peace is all he wants.

"Water," he mutters out into the darkness of his kitchen as he watches the rain drizzle. Water.

He snaps out of his trance and scoops up his dusty pail. He pushes open his back exit and heads to the back of his garden. Through the patches of dead daisies and past his cow Moorio's pen. He props himself up on his fence and hops over.

Walking through the moist, wet grass, he stares at the lonely well sitting in the middle of the endless fields. He approaches and hooks his pail up, leaving it to dangle over the long drop leading to a deep pool of water. He starts to pull on the rope and the pail slowly lowers, heading deeper and deeper down into the dark well every moment. Within seconds, the darkness has covered it. Nowhere to be found, but he hears it clash with the water.

He continues to pull, staring down as the pail reappears, rising out of the darkness. He unhooks it and starts to retrace his steps across the grass towards his home.

"Mario?" a voice calls out.

He turns to his left and is face to face with the blonde princess, wearing her dirty, faded pink dress.

"Hello, Peach," replies Mario. "Bad weather, eh?"

"I suppose so," she chirps, saying nothing afterwards. Silence crosses between them, both staring at one another waiting for the other to say something.

"So, about Zelda," Peach continues.

"Oh yes, I was just about to talk about her," Mario says.

"You were about to visit her?" Peach asks?

"Uh, no- uh... Yes, I was," Mario lies.

On the inside, his fire burns greater. He couldn't just lie to Peach's face and not visit Zelda

"You should go soon. I heard screaming from my husband and mines house. I decided to go out for a little walk to get away from all the tension."

"Close to her, eh?"

Peach nods. "Very close. I'm worried.."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I better go and check up on the latest updates," Mario says. "I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Frustrated, Mario storms over his fence and into his home, slamming his pail onto the kitchen table which spills almost half of it. He quickly grabs his dull, black coat and heads out the door, even forgetting to lock it behind him.

He rushes past the large tree in the center of the small town and walks up the steps to Doctor Mario's house. He dreaded coming here. Of course, he was visiting the woman who he loves dearly's husband. Never would he have thought in a million years he would be walking up these steps. He knocks at the door and it slightly drifts open. He steps inside, shutting it behind him sending out a large bang.

"Who goes there?!" a voice yells from upstairs.

"It's me, the mayor. I have come to-"

"Come upstairs."

He follows his orders, passes the kitchen table trashed with medicine bottles and walks up the stairs into the small room where he meets Link and the doctor.

"Shush.." Doctor Mario whispers before Mario lets out a word. "She's in the closet."

Just then, a horrifying scream of terror erupts from inside the closet sending a shiver down Mario's spine.

"I can't do this," he says.

"You're the mayor. You need to know what's going on," Link says.

"Fine!" Mario shouts. "What is going on?"

"Zelda has clearly been affected by whatever Palutena did to her at the trial. We both saw her do... impossible things."

"Like what?" Mario asks.

"Well, uh... She rotated her head around fully... And.. She twisted her body around and..." Doctor Mario says, staring at the ground as the evil thoughts pass through his mind.

"She's cursed," Link interrupts.

"Cursed? Is this a joke?" Mario asks.

"Mario, I wouldn't start getting sarcastic or taking this lightly. Something is horribly wrong with her, and I don't know how to fix it."

"I know what to do," Mario says.

"What?" Link and Doctor Mario both ask in union.

"If she doesn't heal within a few days, we hang her."

* * *

Running through dark, dusty hallways. No escape routes. An endless maze. Running forever. Ending up in circles. The cycle never ends.

"Stop it!" she screams out. "I want it to end!"

A laughter fills the air, clawing at her pointed ears. Hot, clammy breath blows against her neck and she spins around hastily.

"Please! Just stop it! Let me go!"

 _"NEVER!"_ the voice screams inside her.

The ground rumbles, bursting open in flickering flames. Ash and rubble explode in her face and thousands of long red hands with sharp bladed fingers reach up towards her. She falls down into the gaping hole beneath, just managing to get a grip onto the ledge as it begins to crumble.

"Please don't do this to me!" she squeals.

The hands grab every part of her body from hair to feet and begin to pull backwards.

Her head spins around and she watches as the flames grow into a mysterious face. Slits for eyes. A dark mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It lets out a laugh just before the hands drag her down into the firey abyss as she screams in horror.

* * *

Her eyes widen. Her soul taken over. Her pupils fade black and worms riggle under her skin.

She clenches her fists and slams against the closet door, this time letting out her ultimate power. Wood chippings drop to the floor and cracks appear. The trio standing outside begin to panic.

"Do something!" Link shouts. "Get Falcon! Toss her in the jail!"

The cracks are long and gaping and she manages to squeeze her arm out. She scratches at the air and slams her hand against the ground, digging her nails into the floorboards.

In this moment in time, she has no innocence to fight back against the evil inside. Taken over. Her soul plagued by black.

She is gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Welcome back to Behind A Mask!

Firstly, I'd like to thank anyone who has read this after the long wait! Thank you for staying patient. But do not fret, this is the story I'm focussing on the most for the next while, so stay tuned for more chapters!

If you liked this chapter, please leave a review! I love getting support, and I really wasn't expecting the pleasant reviews for the prologue, so thank you! :)

Also, I have to clear something up:

I said in the prologue that I would be doing POVs of the characters, but I'm just not really like Shulk today and I'm not really feeling it. For some reason, I find it hard to write stuff in the point of view of characters like Mario.

So when I write, I am basically writing what Mario is talking about on the inside. Personally, I just don't feel comfortable writing Smash Brothers characters that way simply because I don't feel like it's possible for me to do it at least. Characters like Marth, sure. But there's something about Mario that doesn't seem human to me. I can kind of only write POVs for human characters, and even characters like Link don't seem human to me.

That is going to be the only change.

Yes, the seasons are still on, and we are currently in Season I: Salem!

Remember that seasons will last for around seven chapters, so we currently have five more chapters of Salem to get through! The point is that they're short, simple yet very interesting. I find it hard to write stories that go on for more than thirty chapters as I eventually run out of ideas, so why not have a bundle of short stories all together?!

This chapter was all about the horror of Zelda clearly being affected by whatever magic Palutena unleashed on her in the prologue, but you see that the genre is also mystery? Yes, there will be mystery to Salem too. My future seasons will have a lot more mystery and maybe a bit less horror while Salem is basically more horror and a little less mystery. But don't worry, you will still get both! :)

So that ends this chapter, **Cursed.**

I hope you all come back for the next chapter! It's going to be the beginning of the mystery!

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee :)


	3. Corrupted

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Corrupted**

* * *

The steel digs into her wrists and she shrieks in agony, trying to scramble away.

"Let me go, you cowards!"

The entire town stands side by side, watching as she's dragged down the pathway by Link and Captain Falcon.

"You'll regret this decision! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Toon Link and Pacman both scurry behind Peach's puffy, pink dress, unable to look at the dreadful sight.

"You will all be doomed!"

Up the steps and into Falcon's home, both Falcon and Link drag Zelda to the right through a small doorway into a room built by cemented bricks fit with iron bars in the wall and two wooden stools. They pass through one last doorway into a darkened room. Falcon quickly releases her of her cuffs and they both shuffle out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Keep me locked in here and I will destroy you all!" her roar echoes.

"She's gone completely insane," Falcon whispers, placing his hand on Link's shoulder. The Hylian soldier's eyes begin to swell up with tears and he sighs.

"I didn't want any of this to happen.."

"You'll be fine," Falcon assures him. "She'll get better soon."

"You will all see!" Zelda continues to shout.

"Go home, get some rest and come back later tonight. I'll allow visitors when she calms down," Falcon says. Exhausted, Link nods and heads out the front door, gently pulling the door shut behind him.

Falcon huffs, enters the small doorway to the right and sits down on one of the stools, staring through the bars at Zelda as she crawls around shrieking and grunting. Her eyes catch glimpse of his eyes glaring through the darkness and she comes to a halt.

"Give me food," she orders.

"No."

"I told you to give me food."

"And I told you no."

She clenches her fists, opens her mouth wide and leaps forward through the air, screaming as loud as she can. She grasps onto the bars and begins pulling harsly.

"Give me food!"

Falcon wobbles backwards and falls off his stool onto the floor in freight.

"Okay, I will be right back," he says.

Within seconds, she stops. She quickly pulls back towards the darkest corner of her cell and curls into a ball.

Less than a minute passes and Falcon arrives back with a piece of stale bread and a tiny shot glass of water. He passes the goods through the bars and she grabs them out of his hands, immediately digging into the bread.

She opens her mouth in disgust, letting the chewed chunks mixed with saliva drool from her mouth. She flings the remains of her bread at the wall and stares at Falcon.

"It's all I have," he explains.

She snatches the glass up from the ground and gulps the water down, letting out a roar. A loud sizzle fills the air and she tosses herself upwards. Falcon steps backwards as she begins screaming in pain.

"Stupid water! I promised you!" she shrieks as her lips begin to swell with redness. "You tricked me!"

* * *

"So what's going to happen with her?" Peach asks, shaking the dust off of her dress.

Mario sighs. "We'll know sooner than later. She's obviously not doing too good."

Peach begins to shake her head. "I can't believe it. Just yesterday we were both sitting down at my kitchen table, chatting away... Countless hours have gone to nothing."

"You still have a place in your heart for her, don't you?" Mario asks.

Peach nods. "I just don't have anymore time to give to her."

"Falcon said he's allowing visitors tonight."

"Why would he do that?" Peach asks.

"Because it will be our final chance to save her from whatever is happening to her. Familiar faces might bring back the memories."

A small grin fills Peach's face. "Thank you.. Mario."

"No problem."

She slowly steps forward, closing in on his lips.

A coughing sound makes Mario spin around, leaving him face to face with the doctor.

"Peach, we better go home now."

"It's not what it looked like," she tries to explain.

"I said we better go home now."

Doctor Mario slides past, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the narrow, stone pathway towards their house.

Mario stands frozen for moments, and just when the door to their house shuts, he quickly trails down the path and up the steps.

"What was that about?!" Mario hears the doctor roar just behind the wall as he places his ear up against the wooden door.

"It was nothing.."

"Nothing?! I'll show _you_ nothing!"

"Put that down!"

Within seconds, shouting turns to screams.

"Get away from- _stop!_ "

The screaming fades and all to be heard is panting and a soft cry.

"Do anything like that again and I'll do worse," Mario hears the doctor whisper, his voice hushed.

He doesn't need another warning or an alarm to go off in his head. He automatically leaps down the steps of the house, files down the path, scurries into his house and slams the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Three, two, one!" Bowser, Little Mac and Toon Link all shout in unison.

Pacman slams his hand against the soft, sandbag and watches as it wobbles and falls straight to the grass in front of him.

"Pathetic!" Little Mac shouts, Bowser and Toon Link beginning to laugh.

"It's not my fault that I'm not super buff!" Pacman squeals. He catches a glimpse of Toon Link continuing to laugh without mercy.

"Hey, you! Get your butt over here and try to do better than me!" Pacman shouts. Toon Link's laughter comes to an abrupt halt, his face beginning to blush.

"Me?" he asks.

"Yes, you!" Pacman exclaims.

The tiny child steps forward through the grass and helps Pacman lift the sandbag up, making it stand tall like a figure. He slides his sword into the sheath on his back and clenches his fist. He rises his hand into the air, and with all of his strenght he slams it forward against the bag, watching as it merely wobbles.

"You're both pathetic!" Bowser roars.

"I'd like to see you try!" Toon Link responds.

"Oh really? I will then!"

The two children fall silent, stepping back nervously.

"Watch this!" Bowser yells.

He pulls his arm back, charges it forward and punches the bag so hard it flies a couple of meters ahead.

"Now what did you have to say?" Bowser asks.

"Nothing," Toon Link replies. "Let Little Mac have his turn."

Bowser stands at the spot the bag landed at to mark his positions while Toon Link and Pacman carry the bag back to the start. "Get ready.." Little Mac says.

"Three, two, one!" the rest all shout together.

He draws his arm back high into the air, takes one step forwards, swoops his arm down and uppercuts the back, sending it high into the sky.

"Where did it go?!" Bowser shouts, his question answered moments later when the bag comes tumbling down out of the clouds tons of meters away.

"Oh my gosh.." Pacman whispers.

"He just.." Toon Link says.

"He just beat us all," Bowser continues Toon Link's sentence.

Little Mac lets out a chuckle. "They don't call me a champion for nothing!"

* * *

Falcon rings the bell at the center of the town hours later, crows drifting through the air cawking away.

"Gather around!" he shouts as the townsfolk begin to appear from out their doors.

Mario steps outside with his tophat on, and his mouth drops once he runs into a familiar face.

"What happened?" he asks Peach, looking at the gigantic bruise lashed across her cheek.

"Mayor Mario, we can speak another time. We have to pay respect to Zelda right now," the doctor says, gripping onto her hand harder and pulling her away.

"One by one, I will let you all go inside and visit _her..._ Try and talk about the old times. She might come back to herself."

"But sir, what will we do if she doesn't get any better?" Pacman asks.

The adults of the town all stare at Falcon with evil looks.

"Uh, that will be discussed another time," Falcon says. "Let's begin."

Just like the jailor himself explained, they all step inside one by one, visiting the corrupted woman.

"My soul wasn't stolen. My soul was blessed," Zelda says in a calm, sweet voice to the figure behind the bars. "I don't like you. Give me someone else to speak to."

And so another person steps inside while the other leaves.

"You? You're a conniving little brat! Get out of here before I tear you to pieces!"

The cycle continues until everyone has had their visit, except for one person.

"And why would you be so happy to visit me?" she asks.

"And why are you going insane?" the figure bites back.

Zelda huffs. "I'm not insane. _You're_ insane."

"I don't hide inside of closets and scream for all of eternity."

"He'd happily take you."

"Who?"

"Missurus est diabolus aliquos me. Diabolus est hic manere!"

"Don't start saying that mumbo jumbo crap that Palutena started chanting."

"Excuse me?" Zelda says.

"You're excused."

"Missurus est diabolus aliquos me. Diabolus est hic manere!"

She raises her hands and latches onto the bars, a green, swirling mist beginning to spiral from her finger tips.

"Missurus est diabolus aliquos me. Diabolus est hic manere!" she repeats, staring into the figure's eyes. Like a trance. Hypnotized.

Suddenly, Zelda stops. She gasps for breath and she falls backwards, further into the darkness of her cell.

"Where am I?" she asks. "What happened? Why am I in Falcon's jail?!"

"Missurus est diabolus aliquos me. Diabolus est hic manere!" the figure chants the familiar sentence.

"What? What happened?! You need to answer me!"

The figure raises their hand and Zelda is yanked back to the wall by an invisible force.

"Missurus est diabolus aliquos me. Diabolus est hic manere!"

Zelda's body slides up the wall into the corner and a force wraps around her throat. She clutches onto the invisible being, trying to free herself from the grasp around her throat as she struggles to breath.

"He- help.." she manages to squeeze out.

The figure lowers their hand and Zelda's lifeless body drops to the cold, stone floor, the figure soon stepping out the door into Falcon's home.

"Done?" Falcon asks.

The figure nods their head.

"You have lovely handwriting by the way. Your signature in the check-in book-"

"Where is this book?"

"Why do you need to know?" Falcon asks.

"Tell me now."

Confused, Falcon shakes his head.

"Why do you need to know?"

Falcon is pulled up into the air and he lets out an agonizing scream, his mouth wide open and his arms and legs stretched.

"Tell me where it is," the figure demands, their hand clenched into a fist slowly opening.

"What did Zelda do to you?!"

"That's it.."

The figure opens their fist wide and Falcons limbs try to shoot in different directions across the room, slowly pulling his body apart. His arms and legs eventually free themselves and fall to the ground while blood sprays everywhere. His limbless body falls out of the air and into a pile of blood.

The figure grins, stepping outside the house and shutting the door behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness! I bet you weren't expecting that!

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter three of Behind A Mask, Salem: **Corrupted!**

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review! I always love your support and it encourages me to keep my stories going! :)

But seriously... What about that ending? Who is this mysterious person?!

So if you couldn't tell, Zelda worked her powers into someone else's body, but are they really her powers? Get your Google Translate out if you want to discover more, otherwise you will be waiting for the final chapter to find out exactly what is going on :)

So Zelda's 'evil soul' (let's just say that for now) has passed onto another character... But who? That's the mystery of this Season! Obviously we're only getting the mystery in chapter three which leaves four chapters left, but I promise you that the mystery in future seasons will begin in chapter one/two. I just thought it was important to understand more about Zelda's... problems. xD

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, stay tuned for the next one!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :)


	4. Remains

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Remains**

* * *

The sun shines bright through the thin curtains and Mario gently opens his sulking eyelids.

"Mayor Mario, I need to speak with you!" a voice quietly bounces in the distance. Mario sits himself up on the edge of the bed and listens to the voice more.

"Mario! Are you there? We have a problem!"

His drooping eyelids shoot open and he immediately dresses into his black suit, puts his top hat onto his head and dashes down the stairs. Upon opening the door, he is left face to face with the entire town glaring at him in horror.

"It's Falcon and Zelda," says Peach.

"What's wrong with them?" Mario asks.

"They're dead."

Light shines through the open doorway of Falcon's house as eyes stare at the puddles of blood seeping through the floorboards. Mario steps inside with Bowser at his side and they slowly make their way through the house.

Mario looks down in horror, trying to make sense of the torn flesh spread across the floor. "Who could have done this?!"

He cups his trembling hand across his open mouth and tip-toes through dry patches of the floorboards towards an open door off to the right.

"She's in there," mutters Bowser. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"You're right. I'm not going to," Mario replies.

They both pass back outside into the cold air onto the steps leading up to the house.

"I don't believe this," Mario says, shaking his head, Bowser blocking the open doorway behind him to prevent the townsfolk from seeing the grisly sight. "They were both murdered."

Link lets out a wild gasp and tears begin to stream down his face, Peach hugging and rubbing his back gently.

"But I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it takes!"

Wild thoughts begin to swirl in his mind as he stares at all the weeping faces.

Pacman? He couldn't have done it,, at least in Mario's thoughts. Pacman is too good of a soul to do something like this. Little Mac? Sure, he's confident and a bit of a trickster, but he wouldn't commit murder... Doctor Mario? A jerk to Mario, but he wouldn't kill anyone... Would he?

"Sir," Toon Link begins to chirp. "My mother has been crazy since yesterday morning so they probably just killed each other."

Everyone spins around in shock, gasping at the words that just came from the little child's mouth.

"Possibly," says Mario. "I can't have a final answer set in stone just yet. I recommend you stay indoors for the rest of the day. Make sure you're all safe.."

* * *

"Guys, listen. Some murdered them both. I can just feel it.." says Pacman as him, Toon Link and him begin to stroll down the cobbled pathway.

"I gotta agree with Pac, bro. There's no way that your mom and Falcon could have possibly killed each other," pipes Little Mac. "I caught a glimpse of Falcon's body totally ripped in half in there! His insides were even hanging from the roof!"

"Dude!" Pacman snaps, kicking Little Mac in the knee.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Pacman coughs. "Toon Link, don't worry. We'll both be here for you."

"Oh, uh... yeah. I'll be here for you, bro," Little Mac stutters.

Toon Link simply nods his head, staring off into the distance with his head turned away from both of them. All three march up the steps to Little Mac's house where he unlocks the door and they flood inside.

"How about a few rounds of sandbag punching?" Pacman asks. "I'd be up for it."

"It's pretty obvious Mac is going to win and I am going to lose, just like always," says Toon Link.

"Come on.. Just give it a chance. Maybe you could finally break a record and pass a foot!" exclaims Pacman. After a few moments of silence, Toon Link finally responds. "Okay..."

* * *

"Woman, I am taking Link back home. You better not be home later than ten minutes. Make your walk quick!" Doctor Mario bites.

"She has a name, you know."

The doctor glances over her shoulder and stares into Mario's eyes.

"You better settle Link down. He is distraught, you know."

"And what would you know?" Doctor Mario spits back.

"Well I know that his wife has turned into some sort of psychotic being and is now dead." The silence is unbearable for the doctor and he walks away with Link follow beside him.

"Thank you for that.." Peach whispers.

"No problem. Is he causing you any harm?" asks Mario. Peach shakes her head quickly and looks down at her pink shoes. "Not at all."

"Where did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Mario asks, pointing at the unmissable purple spot glowing on her skin.

"I tripped and smack my face off the corner of my kitchen table..."

Mario huffs. "If you need any help, you know where to get me." He looks up at the large oak tree and at the large noose dangling from a branch, swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze.

"I don't ever want to go back there again, but we may have to."

"What do you mean?" asks Peach.

"I'm not even sure myself. There's no way that they could have..."

"...killed each other," Peach interrupts. Mario nods. "Yes. There's just no way."

"Bowser told us her body is in the cell and that Falcon's..." mutters Peach.

"He doesn't really have a body anymore," continues Mario. "But I understand what you're trying to say. He was found behind a closed door while she was found behind that closed door behind a set of bars and a brick wall. They couldn't have killed each other."

"So they were definitely murdered.." Peach whispers.

Mario stares into her shiny blue eyes as she crosses her arms behind her back.

 _Zelda's best friend... Could have killed her to end her suffering, and she could have killed Falcon to get rid of any witnesses..._ runs through Mario's mind.

 _But I just couldn't picture her taking another person's life..._

"I better go home now," says Peach, "before he.."

"Before he what?" Mario asks.

"Forget it," she continues. "I'll speak with you soon."

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone.. Everything was perfect and calm just a few days ago.. Now everything is falling to pieces!"

"It's okay," Doctor Mario whispers, gently trying to calm Link down. "Take a deep breath."

"I remember asking her what was go- going thro- through her mind in that cell a- and..." stumbles Link, "...she said the next one would be able to control themself but.."

"But what?"

"But it didn't sound like her.." Link whispers. "It was deep and.. it was almost like a monster's voice.. It was evil..."

"What did she mean by 'the next one'?" Doctor Mario asks.

"I don't know," Link replies. "But it didn't sound good at all. It was like she was planning something.."

"You should have told Peach and I this last night!" exclaims Doctor Mario.

"But I thought it was just rubbish coming from her mouth.. It still could be, but we can't be certain at all until we find out what happened last night."

A beam of light shoots across the floorboards and a gust of wind ripples through the air. They both look up and watch as a figure steps inside the doorway. "I'm back," a voice calls out. She steps forward and they both let out of a sigh of relief when they recognize her. "Woman, get two cups of tea boiling now," the doctor orders.

"Okay.." she whimpers, shutting the door behind her and scurrying off to the right into the kitchen.

Doctor Mario spins his head back towards Link. "You better get some rest after your tea. You have not been awake for more than an hour and you're already in a panic. Everyone needs to settle down and be a bit more peaceful."

* * *

"Bowser, I'll be back in just a moment," Mario calls out to the creature looming in the doorway to Falcon's home. He walks down the cobbled pathway and through the grass towards Little Mac's house. "Lads, this isn't the time for fun and games. Everyone needs to stay inside while we sort things out," he says.

"But we were just going to do one round of sandbag punching!" pipes Little Mac. "Fine, one round only. Then you need to go home, the lot of you," replies Mario.

"Sir," Pacman says, tapping on the mayor's knee. "Would you like to watch?"

"I don't have any time to. I must-"

"Please!" Little Mac and Pacman both squeal while Toon Link stands in silence a few feet behind.

"Alright, but hurry! I have better things to tend to!" Mario exclaims.

Pacman pushes past Little Mac and stands behind the sandbag. He raises his arm high into the air behind him, squints his eyes and brings his arm back down, slamming into the bag which bounces it a few feet ahead.

"Woah, I'm improving! Toon Link, you're up next!" Pacman shrieks.

"No," Toon Link replies. "Let Mac go first."

"Fine. That way I don't have to wait much more time to impress the mayor," boasts Little Mac, winking at Mario who lets out a sly grin. He shoves Pacman away and steps about a foot behind the bag.

He chuckles. "Watch and learn, fools."

He straightens his arm out in front of his face, his green boxing glove almost tiping his forehead while his big, chunky muscles bulge. He sways his arm backwards behind his head, high into the air and swoops down, letting out some sort of groan. He shoots his fist forward and he smashes it into the bag, letting out a terrifying scream.

All heads look up into the sky to watch the sandbag shoot ahead like always, but nothing happens. Sitting still like a statue, the bag remains in the same position and Little Mac's wrist bends backwards towards his face. He collapses into the grass on his back, holding his arm up while his hand remains curved like a hook pointing towards him.

Smiles fade and mouths drop open wide. Screams fill the air and his glove is being yanked off by the others, revealing his swollen hand barely attached to his wrist by layers of his hanging skin. Blood runs down his arm and drips out from his glove while everyone begins to yell.

Mario looks back at the sandbag still in the same position, except now with a large tear in the fabric showing grey inside. He quickly pulls the fabric back further and places his hand against the cold, hard, metal solid sitting inside.

His mind blanks, and all he feels is the grass brushing against his legs. He's running, at least he thinks he is. It's like a beautiful picture has been torn from a wall, revealing the ugly dark space behind it. Like silence turns to screams. Like angst turns to straight-out fear. He's barely even able to hear his own blood-curdling roars for help off in the distance.

He drops to his knees, head tilted high and he continues to yell, knowing that this is not a coincidence. Knowing that Falcon and Zelda didn't kill each other. Now knowing that there's something suspicious still swirling in the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Talk about crazy endings!

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter of Behind A Mask, Salem: **Remains!**

So as you can tell by that ending and the ending to chapter three, someone evil is still lurking in the town.. But who is it?! I want you all to leave your guesses in a review if you have time because I'd love to see how wrong/right you are! Oh yes, I already know who it is ;)

If you want to find out more about this mystery, stay tuned for chapter five! Already we only have three more chapters left for Season One! Wow, Season Two is going to come quicker than I suspected! Already I'm loving these quick, seven chapter story ideas all bundled into one big story!

So who did Zelda pass her evil spirits onto? Who killed her and Falcon? Who changed the sand in the sandbag to metal?! Well it's all one person, so leave me your guesses for fun! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :)


	5. Warned

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Warned**

* * *

Velvet patterns swirl in the fresh grass. The thick, red blood pouring out rapidly, ripples trickling down off the skin onto the ground. Dot after dot. Puddle after puddle. It slowly keeps oozing and the world keeps spiraling inside his brain.

White gloved hands reach out and wrap around his arm, his body slowly being dragged.

"Quick! Somebody help me pull him!"

The boxer's heels dig into the muddy surface as his eyelids begin to shut. His friends and the doctor tug as hard as they can around the oak tree before carrying him up three steps into the cold, claustrophobic living space.

They prop him up on the table, chanting out loud for him to open wide as his blood rapidly streams.

Doctor Mario presses his hands against his cheeks. "I don't know what to do!"

"But you're a doctor!" squeals Pacman. "Do something!"

Flustered, Doctor Mario dashes into his kitchen, snatching up a clean, white cloth. He scurries back and wraps it around the hand barely hanging from threads of skin and pulls as tight as he can.

"Tourniquet.." he mutters. "Stop the blood.."

Scarlet soaks the weak fabric and dampens the fibres, blobs of moisture dropping out like flies.

"Pull harder!" shrieks Pacman, leaping forward and latching onto the cloth. "He's loosing blood too quickly!"

"I am the doctor! Let go!" Doctor Mario demands. Like a game of tug-o-war, they twist and bend it like a ragdoll, both refusing to stop. They pull harder and harder, the fabric quickly thinning out with blood rippling down the cloth.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm trying to save my best friend! You're just-"

They both come to an immediate halt as the cloth finally breaks free. Little Mac's thin flab of skin rips and his hand drops like an apple from a tree. They stand in horror, staring at the handless arm pumping out juice that flows across the table and dribbles off the edge onto the floor.

Toon Link lets out a gasp of some sort, slowly stepping backwards, behind Mario and out of view.

"What did you... How..." whispers Pacman.

The doctor chokes out a few words. "You.. you took his hand off!"

"What?!" Pacman screams.

Mario grabs the round, yellow ball and lifts him up into the air just before he attacks, him kicking and squealing.

"You promised us all that you would keep us safe! You promised me! You promised _all of us_!"

Mario slowly backs away into the shadows with the scrambling blob as the doctor kneals down at the table, his trembling hands sticking to the floor like glue in pools of crimson.

* * *

"As you may have heard, I have gathered you here today to give you unfortunate news.." the mayor says, standing tall on his wooden podium beside the oak tree, the noose dangling just feet beside him from a branch.

"Mac died from blood loss.."

The townsfolk stand in silence, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. Toon Link and Pacman both holding onto each other, Peach nervously standing a few feet away from Doctor Mario who has his face buried in his hands, Bowser and Link both together listening with their mouths wide open.

Mario flicks away a tear drop forming in his eye before turning his head back towards the group. A shiny, beaming light glistens in the distance and he stares from the corner of his eye at the sandbag standing in might, the metal substance still sitting inside.

"We're going to bury him after all this madness has ended. But I need to say something first. Someone is doing something in this town, and I'm going to find out who sooner than later," he continues. "This person killed Zelda, Falcon and now Mac. We can't afford to lose even one more soul. What will happen when there's just one of us left, huh? This town is falling to pieces. How will we be able to survive in a tiny group? We simply can't."

He continues to glare at them all, their eyes looking back at him.

Peach, Pacman, Bowser, Link, Toon Link and Doctor Mario. None of them are off. None seem suspicious. But he can't help but feel that one of them is doing this all. Pacman and Toon Link both rule out in his mind. Such young minds couldn't do anything evil. Peach and Link, both have hearts of gold. Neither could have done this. Bowser and Doctor Mario. Bowser too sweet to kill a living person. Doctor Mario and and the mayor himself have never had the best friendship, but he can't help but think he couldn't do anything to hurt another town member.

Then a thought hits him.

"This all started with Palutena. Whatever she did to Zelda passed on to one of you, but at least one of you are able to contain yourself. Once your true colors show, we'll be able to spot you out like a black circle on a white wall. We will all find out who you are, and you will pay!"

 _You'll find out who I am when the time has come!_

He quickly clutches onto his head, letting out a groan of pain and he crouches down behind the podium as a screeching sound rings through his brain.

"Mario!" the townsfolk yell, blurry faces rushing over towards him.

 _The old well, you and I when the sun falls. Tell any of them and one of them pays._

"Mario? What's wrong?" a gentle voice whispers.

Her rosy cheeks blossom in his face and her shiny blue eyes widen.

"No.. It's here..." Mario stutters, Peach pulling him up to his feet. "Palutena and Zelda.. And whoever it is... The well..."

"Calm. Down," says Bowser. "Deep breaths, and speak slowly."

"He, she, it, whatever! Whoever it is, they want for me to meet them at the old well tonight! We need to stop them!"

"I think you should have a cup of tea.." purrs Peach.

"No! You think I'm going crazy!" yells Mario. "Please! You need to trust me! It will kill you all!"

* * *

The flicking flames crackle in front of him, sending tiny fireflies of fire off through the chimney.

"Drink up your mushroom soup," whispers Peach. "It has cooled down a bit."

"Tell me the truth about that bruise," orders Mario. "I'm done with all these secrets and lies. It's about time someone told the truth around here." Peach quickly sips on her tea, drinking for over ten seconds and coughing harshly afterwards.

"It's easy to tell when you're lying or acting," sighs Mario. "I want to hear the truth out of your own mouth." She spins her head around, sighing the moment she spots a shadow cast against the wall.

"He's in the kitchen. I don't think this the best place to have a chat like this..." whispers Peach.

"A chat like what?"

They both turn and stare into the eyes of Link.

"Nothing. We were just... leaving," mumbles Peach, grabbing Mario's hand and pulling him off the wooden stool. "We'll be back in a few minutes," she says, gently shutting the door behind her.

They walk down the steps and out into the cold, frosty air.

"Are you going to tell me now?" asks Mario.

"I just..."

"I get it. You need to relax while telling me."

"No, just.."

"Let's go hang out with Moorio. You can tell me then.."

They ring around the oak tree, passing Falcon's house where they wave to Bowser standing in the doorway, sweeping flesh into a little bundle. Mario unlocks his front door and they walk through the house after closing the door behind them, heading out through the back doorway into the small carden.

"Nice daisies," says Peach, looking at the rotting flowers in their patches.

"You hate them. It's fine," Mario says, sitting down on a small wooden bench beside Moorio's pen, Peach sitting down beside him. "So, the bruise?"

"Okay, I'm going to say this quickly and just get it over with," says Peach. Mario nods.

"He.." she whispers. "He just..." She lets out a sigh and crosses her arms, a tear forming in her eye. "I just can't say it.."

"I get it," Mario says. "I know how you-"

His voice is interrupted by a loud moo.

"He's probably hungry," laughs Mario, standing up and leaning over the pen. "Want you to see me milk him?"

Peach lets out a giggle. "Sure."

Mario climbs over the fence and into the pen, dragging an empty, rusty bucket underneath the cow and pulling up his sleeves. "It's easy. Watch," he says, reaching for the cow's udders.

"And you just... squeeze!" he continues, laughter coming from Peach.

"What the..."

No milk. Just blood. Lots of it.

The red liquid pours and the cow collapses on its side, blood flowing out like fresh waves.

"What the hell!" Mario roars, spinning around to stare at a dark figure standing in the doorway to his house. The door shuts with a large bang, Mario leaping back over the fence and pushing the door open. He steps inside the cold, darkened home, looking straight on ahead at the front door wide open.

"They were here. Whoever it was that is doing all this, they were here!" he screeches.

"Mario, look!"

He turns back around when he hears Peach's voice, looking at her pointing her hand over the fence and into the pen with a horrified look on her face. He quickly leaps forward, glances over the fence and stares at Moorio's lifeless body with deep slashes and wounds across his body spelling out words.

 _You told them. I warned you. Another cow will pay soon._

"What do we do now?!" pipes Peach.

"We wait," replies Mario, staring at the fleshy cuts with a blank, expressionless face. "We wait for their next move."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

#Cowgate2015 xD

Oh my... Ever since I introduced Moorio, I knew he was going to die!

Well hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed chapter five of Behind A Mask, Salem: **Warned!** And let me tell you, Mario sure was warned! So what did you think of this chapter? Whether you liked it or disliked it, please leave a review if you have time! I love reading your support and your thoughts because it makes me work harder, knowing that someone will be reading this soon!

And of course, I'm going to ask it again... WHO IS DOING ALL THIS?!

Here's a quick run through of all the characters: Mario, Doctor Mario, Peach, Pacman, Bowser, Link and Toon Link!

So who is doing it?! And let me just say this... Be suspect of everyone. Anyone could be the one behind this all in this story, so even your wildest guesses may come through. I have left a few hints behind, especially in some of the latest chapters, but I'm not going to give those away right here right now, am I?! No, you must speculate or wait for more :)

Salem is almost over with just two chapters left, and boy will they be intense! Lots of stuff will happen, and I can GUARANTEE you that the person behind all this will be revealed. Oh yes, they will come out from Behind A Mask... THAT'S THE NAME OF THE STORY! :D *Ba dum tis!*

Stay tuned for the sixth chapter of Salem! It's going to be the second last one and it's going to be full of build-up ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :)


	6. Revelation

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Revelation**

* * *

The door frame lets out a slow, ear-piercing squeak and soft sunlight begins to shine across the floorboards. "Who is there?!" yells Bowser, his back arched, inspecting boxes sat on a shelf. "Oh, it's just you. I had hoped someone would come along and help me search this place. Want to help?" he continues, staring at the person in the doorway.

Their boots stomp against the floorboards as they step inside, closing the door behind themself.

"I've come up with a solution that I don't think the mayor has thought of yet. Ready to hear?" asks Bowser. The silhouette nods, stepping forward closer to the creature. Bowser coughs.

"I believe if we find the check-in book, we can see who last visited Zelda... We'll know who killed her and Falcon!"

The darkened figure takes another step forward.

"So, want to help?" Bowser asks, the shadow nodding afterwards. "Good, let's get hunting..."

The pair both split up, Bowser slowly trailing up the stairs into the captain's room, searching through bedsheets and through drawers. But down the stairs, the being starts their search. They scavage through the kitchen, searching through the presses, into the closet and looking through pieces of junk before returning to the living room. Frustrated, they pick up one of the wooden stools and throw it against the wall, one of the legs snapping into two.

"Are you okay down there?!" shouts Bowser, his voice echoing off the walls.

The shadow pulls open the small drawer on the table holding up a glass vase filled with flowers, digging through the random objects inside with no luck.

"I heard a bang," says Bowser appearing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the silhouette. "But I was going to come down here anyway because I found the check-in book!"

The figure takes a step forward as Bowser begins to flip through the pages. "Why aren't you talking today?" asks Bowser, cautiously taking a step backwards up the stairs. He comes to the page most recently filled in, scanning to the bottom where he reads a name. His mouth drops open wide, realizing who he's speaking with, but that's when his mind goes blank. His vision blurs. All he can feel is the pain.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, Mario," chirps Peach, placing one hand on the mayor's shoulder.

"I know," he replies. "But I bet you thought that I would think that. But I don't. None of this is my fault. My own cow is dead because of this person..."

"You don't have to rely on milk from the cow, you know," says Peach. "You can just have water from the well..."

 _The old well, you and I when the sun falls. Tell any of them and one of them pays._

"Peach, I think I just realized something," says Mario.

"What?" she asks.

"That message in my mind really was a warning. But Moorio was just practice when they said that one of us will pay."

"So you're saying that one of us is still going to pay?" asks Peach. Mario nods and they both stare at each other, their mouths slowly dropping open. They both have the same thought on their mind, at least that's what they both think. Instantly, they both run side by side through the doorway and towards the open exit.

"Moorio was a distraction!" exclaims Mario as he bursts out of the house and back out into the cold air. They both look up, staring at the noose that hangs from the giant oak tree. Bowser covered in blood, the rope keeping him hanging from his neck firmly, his eyes shut and head tilted towards the ground.

Peach looks in horror, but Mario has no time to waste.

"I left Bowser in Falcon's house!" he cries, dashing down the steps and across the grass afterwards. Trails of blood dribble down the steps of Falcon's home and Mario leaps through the doorway, into the darkness, the light outside casting his shadow on the floorboards. Stools broken. Paper everywhere. Boxes trashed on the staircase. Blood splashed against the wall spelling out three words.

 _HE KNEW TOO MUCH_

"Oh my god," whispers Peach behind Mario. "They got to Bowser while we were back at the pen.."

Mario breathes out slowly. "I think it's time that we get down to business."

* * *

The town bell rings and within minutes everyone is out of their houses, standing in a line in front of the podium beside the oak tree. "Another has fallen, but this will be the last person to fall," Mario begins, everyone standing in silence and listening carefully.

"And so from this moment in time, I am placing a curfew on everyone in this town, beginning now until I next ring the bell," he says. "There's no more time for fun and games anymore. There's someone among us who wants us to suffer. They're playing with our minds. Killing us. No one is safe no more..."

His vision blurs, his mind blanking. All he can do is try to stay stable by grabbing onto the podium as hard as he can. No voice. Just words. Words that appear in his brain. He reads them carefully before they're gone within seconds.

 _One more chance. You and I at the old well when the sun falls. Tell any of them this time and every single one of them will pay._

He gently presses his palm against his temble, trying to block out the throbbing headache. His vision restores and the fresh faces in front of him bring him back to his senses. One of those fresh faces warning him again for the second time. An invite to play a game. He stares at them all.

Doctor Mario, Pacman, Link, Toon Link and - the one he hates to consider a suspect - Peach.

One of them playing mind games. One of them just sent the message is all he can think of. He glares at their bodies, trying to catch any twitching or unusual behavior, but there's nothing to be found. All standing oblivious to the words stuck in his mind.

 _One more chance. You and I at the old well when the sun falls. Tell any of them this time and every single one of them will pay._

"That is all for today," he announces. "Get home and be safe tonight.."

And so they all go home, Peach, Doctor Mario and Link all bundling into one house while Pacman and Toon Link flee into their own home. One of them guilty. One of them smiling with an evil grin on the inside.

Mario steps down from his podium, staring at Bowser's pale body slumped against the tree on the other side.

"I'll avenge you, don't worry.." he whispers, a tear forming in his eye. The water blurs his sight, making every color blend and shine to their extremes. And that's when he sees the pale red crossing the pathway.

He wipes the tear from his eye and stares at the cobbled path, faded, bloody footsteps leading up the steps to one of the house's. He looks around at his surroundings, trying to remember whose home this is, but he simply can't recall. He walks forward up the steps, pushing open the door that opens with a creak. He creeps inside the dark house, looking at the cobwebs forming in the corners and the rat that scurries across the floor.

"Hello?" he calls out, waiting for a response, continuing to walk forward after a few moments of silence, following the bloody footsteps up the stairs. The stairs eventually end and lead to a small, dusty room fit with a double-bed with a small one placed next to it off in the corner. He stares out through a window showing the orange swirls in the sky, the sun finally beginning to set.

He picks up a small book on top of the drawers beside the bed and flips through the pages. Immediately, shock hits him as he scans the words. His own signature. Little Mac's signature. Bowser's signature. Everyones' signatures. They're all here, fit with the date of the previous day. He glares down at the bottom of the page, looking at the name of the person last to visit Zelda.

He drops the book, it hitting the ground with a thud. His mouth opens and he stares out the window continuing to look at the setting sun. The double-bed and the small one beside it. Fit for a couple and a child. Bloody footsteps. The check-in book stolen from Falcon's house and in this house. The person's name bounces in Mario's mind over and over as he dashes down the stairs, ripping a blank piece of paper from the book. He scrambles throughout the house, eventually finding a pen, snatching it up and writing a message on it.

He scurries out of the house, folding the note up and placing it down beside Bowser's lifeless body. He stares up at the sky, watching as the clouds begin to form and the sun continues to set. He eventually begins to speak out in the open air to himself.

"I'll meet you at the well," he whispers, hoping they can hear it. "I'll do what you say."

He steps closer to the oak tree, continuing to watch as the sky darkens.

"But if you want to play a game, I'll play your game and beat you at it, Link."

* * *

A closet door is pulled open forcefully, revealing the array of clothes inside. A pair of hands scan through the racks, eventually coming to a stop on their own creation. They reach forward, locking onto the thick fabric and yanking it out.

The figure looks down and admires the dark black clothing, grinning just before they stuff it behind their pillow. They peek out the window, watching as the mayor stands tall beside their victim's body, letting out a quiet chuckle as he mutters to himself.

They step backwards, jumping back onto their bed and looking out the window from the corner of their eye, slowly waiting for the sky to turn pitch black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow... It's all about to go down! :D

Hello everyone, and I hope you all enjoyed chapter six of Behind A Mask, Salem: **Revelation!** And obviously the title comes from that ending with Mario and his thought about Link... So do you believe his thought about Link? Or is he wrong and are the pieces just floating in front of him, waiting to be put together?! ...Or is that what is happening with YOU?! ;D

So we've got Mario, Doctor Mario, Peach, Pacman, Link and Toon Link. In the next chapter, the person behind this all will be revealed once and for all! But who is it? Leave your guesses in a review if you have time, because I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter and who you think it is ;D

So, Mario. Is it him? Is this really just one story where Mario doesn't think he's the one behind it all?! Is this a whole new universe?! ;)

Peach. What about her? Sweet and innocent. It can't be her, because the innocent ones are never evil... right? c;

Doctor Mario. He went through his suspicious phase, and obviously if the mature part of your mind has caught on, he is being a bit... (let's put this in a child friendly way) 'mean' to Peach. But is he being 'mean' to the whole town and behind this all?! ;D

Pacman. So far, he hasn't really been suspicious. He has shown that he was quite upset about Little Mac's death and he can be competitive, but will the emotions end up being an act and will he be the evil one?! :0

Toon Link. A precious little child... Could he really do such a thing? Even with his soul corrupted by evil, would he kill his own mother? Who knows? (Well I do know, actually.) ;)

And last but not least, Link! So obviously Mario suspects that he's the one behind this all. The big question is this: Is this going to end with an ending from movies/TV shows where the main character suspects someone but it ends up being someone else, OR is it ACTUALLY the suspected person for once?

Find out all the answers in the final chapter to Behind A Mask Season I, Salem. It's being really, really fun to write (and super quick), so I know I'm going to enjoy Season II! Please leave a review if you have time as I love hearing the support from everyone, and let me know if you are going to read Season II or not :)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	7. Uncloaked

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season I, Salem:_**

 **Uncloaked**

* * *

As the sky darkens and the grey clouds form, footsteps gently echo throughout the silent home.

The mayor steps into his kitchen, swiping up the sharp knife laid on the kitchen table and he firmly grasps it. He looks at it, worried about what he may have to do with it. Who he may have to injure with it.

The fears grow on his mind and he quickly slides it into the pocket on his coat before fixing his tophat. He takes one last look at the kitchen, then the living room, knowing that this could be the last time he ever sees his home again. He lets out a big breath, steps outside through his back door and locks it, leaving the house in complete peace.

* * *

"Tea is ready," calls out Peach, carrying the two cups out of the kitchen and into the living room. Two empty stools sit at her feet with a flickering fire burning in the darkness. She places the cups on either of the wooden stools and looks around. Four dark corners. One staircase leading to a small bedroom and a tiny doorway leading to the guest room.

"Link?" she calls outs, waiting for a response. Her words hang in the air, no other voice replying. "Doc? Where are you guys?"

She steps around the stools and towards the door leading to the guest room, placing her hand on the knob and twisting it gently. She opens it ajar and peeks through the crack, seeing nothing but an empty bed and a dusty window.

She quietly shuts it and turns to look at the staircase. She latches onto the railings and quietly walks up the stairs where she opens another door. She peeks through the crack, not getting a good view so she pushes it open fully.

It swings open with a creak and she slowly steps inside.

"Hello?" she whispers into the darkness, scanning the room to find anyone. Nothing. She looks forward at the closet door and begins to approach it, continuing to eye every spot of the room in front of her. She places her white gloved-hand on the door knob and slowly twists it. She pulls back and opens the door fully, staring inside.

"Oh my gosh.." she mutters, stepping backwards in horror, cupping her hand over her mouth. She stumbles backwards into the cloaked figure, but one swing of their thick tree branch to her temple and she's knocked out, her mind and vision plagued by black.

* * *

The sky turns completely black just as Mario passes through his garden, across the fence and into the grassy fields. The old well looms just meters away, covered in dust and cobwebs fit with a bucket full of water hanging from a hook inside it.

He reaches the well, glancing around quickly in all directions to catch a glimpse of anyone. No one to be found. He looks around the well, inspecting the hanging bucket, and that's when he hears a mumbling sound.

He looks down at the wooden flap covering the well, preventing anything to fall inside, and he hears a noise bouncing inside. He places his ear against the wood and listens to the muffled cries and shrieks.

Immediately, he flips open the lock and is about to open up the flap when words enter his mind.

 _Do it and welcome death._

A pain fills his head and he spins around where he comes face to face with a mysterious silhouette, fit with a black cloak in the darkness, turned around and staring in the other direction.

"I know who you are," begins Mario, his voice cracking in between words. "There's no more time for games. Just turn around and let me see your face..."

The figure holds out their arm, revealing a flaming tree branch set with a flickering flame on the tip in their black gloved-hands. They slowly walk backwards, spinning around on their feet, tilting their head up and they stop when Mario sees their face.

"Oh my god," he whispers. "You're..."

"Doctor Mario!" he yells. "Congratulations Mario, you've finally figured it out." The doctor pulls his hood down, showing off the rest of his face. "It took you so goddamn long. I swear all you idiots in this place don't even have half of a brain," he continues.

"But.. the check-in book and.." stutters Mario.

"Oh, don't be so silly! All it took was a minute or two to rip out and write a whole new page in that silly book, plant it in Link's home - and ta da - he's toast!" laughs Doctor Mario.

"But why? Why did you want to do this to us all?" asks Mario.

The doctor laughs. "Because I wanted to be the leader of this town, but of course _you_ were the one voted to become the mayor!"

"Doctor Mario, don't say these things," continues Mario. "That's Palutena speaking; not you! Don't listen to her inside you!" The doctor slowly steps forward with his flaming stick sending tiny 'fireflies' of flames into the night sky as he lets a laugh out.

"Silly boy! You even think that your note for Peach beside the oak tree would save you?" he taunts. "If anything you only got her caught up in this mess..."

"What do you mean?" Mario asks.

"Take a look yourself."

Mario quickly dashes diagonally past the doctor and over his fence, unlocking the entrance to his home and he sprints inside. He passes through the kitchen and the living room, pulling open the front door and staring at Peach, tied with rope to the oak tree in the middle of the town.

"Mario! Help me!" she squeals.

"Don't you want to go help her?" Doctor Mario asks, appearing behind the mayor in the dark doorway. "Do it before she pays for your actions." Immediately, Mario leaps out the doorway and onto the fresh grass, running towards the tree to untie her.

"Quickly!" she squeals just as he reaches her, beginning to untie the knots.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Doctor Mario's voice yells, Mario quickly spinning around to see where he is. Nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, his burning branch is rested on the grass beside his feet, the bark of the tree going up in flames.

"Hurry!" shrieks Peach as Mario takes down his first knot. Two more to go. The flames lick like a flaming tongue up the back of the tree, sending it to blaze up and create smoke.

Second knot down. The ropes begin to loosen as the fire starts to wrap itself around the base of the tree below Peach's feet. She lets out a horrific scream and wriggles in the ropes just as Mario unties the third and final knot.

She leaps forward into his arms and he pulls her back away from the tree as the entire base ignites with flames. The scurry backwards across the grass as the bark melts, the tree beginning to wobble.

"Into my house!" orders Mario, dragging her along with him and up the steps to his home. They both fall in the doorway and he shuts the door behind them both, locking it with his key as his tophat topples off his head and onto the ground.

Suddenly, they hear three knocks at the door in front of them.

"I just want you to let me in..." whispers the doctor's voice.

Mario immediately begins pulling Peach through the kitchen and out the unlocked door at the back of the house, out into the small garden. They climb over the fence and begin to sprint across the grass towards the well and away from the house.

"He killed them both! He killed Pacman and Toon Link! They were covered in blood with their throats slit in my closet at home!" squeals Peach, tears streaming down her face.

"He what?!" shrieks Mario. "That means that the person in the well must be..." They reach the old well and Mario flips the flap open, revealing the same person he thought he would see.

"Link!" he yells, staring at the Hylian soldier tied together and gagged with rope, his head barely floating above the deep pool of water.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but it's time for the next magic act in this show: escape the box filled with water!" roars Doctor Mario behind them both. He raises his hand and flicks around his fingers, the bucket of water hanging from the hook over the well dropping from its hook and pouring the liquid deep into the well, just about covering Link's head and the bucket follows after it.

"No!" shrieks Peach. "He's going to drown!"

"And so are you..." the doctor's voice whispers into her ear, but she's not quick enough to escape. His hands shove her forward and she tumbles over the cemented brick wall deep down into the dark well, screaming as loud as she can.

Mario leaps backwards, frightened. He pulls out the knife from his jacket pocket and holds it forward towards Doctor Mario, his handings trembling as he starts to walk backwards.

"Is this a threat?" the doctor asks.

"Please, just please stop this! Palutena is in you, Doc. This is not who you are! Fight back against her!" exclaims Mario. Doctor Mario chuckles.

"It's too late for that now," he says. "I wanted to be the leader of this town, so now the consequences of me not getting what I want is for there to be no town!"

"You abused Peach, you psychotic bastard!"

"No I didn't!" Doctor Mario yells back.

"Doc, you did! But Palutena, you didn't! You did it before Palutena got you!" shouts Mario. "Doc, just please fight back against her deep inside your heart! You can fully control yourself again! She's using you like a puppet!"

Deep within the well, Peach unties Link's hands and takes the rope from out of his mouth, freeing him and letting him move. They both push their palms against the slimey walls, desperately trying to climb back up with the bucket now full of water in one of Link's hands.

Doctor Mario pushes his hand through the air which knocks Mario back by an invisible force, sending him slamming into the ground a few feet away.

"If you destroy everything, you'll only destroy yourself!" exclaims Mario, crawling backwards as the doctor approaches him. "You will have nowhere else to go or live if everything is gone!"

An evil grin fills Doctor Mario's face. "If only you knew that there was more beyond those mountains and hills, especially the small little town filled with Villagers of all shapes and sizes.. I'll be the one who steps out of the Salem bloodbath as the lone survivor, the demons dead, and they'll just have to let me stay with them.."

Mario looks in horror at him, struggling to believe what he's hearing.

"I'll work my way up to the top, and if it doesn't go to plan like this nasty town, I'll destroy them too and move onto the next one!"

"You're insane," whispers Mario. "Making people go crazy doesn't make you become a leader of anything!"

"Oh, but it will," says Doctor Mario. "They'll all be so precious and so innocent. Scaring the living daylights out of them with my identity was the one behind it all hidden will make them crawl for my leadership once I prove my worth.. But I can't have any interferences that will stop my plans, so I'm sorry Mario, but you have to go..."

He raises his hand and Mario shoots up into the air, an invisible force hanging him by his neck. His latches onto his throat in pain, desperately trying to pull whatever is there away, by he can't get rid of the force.

"It's been fun, but it is time for me to go now," says Doctor Mario, staring up at Mario groaning in agony.

"You're right. It _is_ time for you to go!" Peach shrieks, pouring a bucket of water over his head and tackling him to the ground. Mario immediately drops onto the grass, gasping and twitching while Peach and Link pin the doctor down, his face bubbling and covering in blisters.

"What did you do?!" he yells. "No water, you evil pigs!"

His face begins to crispen, going from red to brown, chunks of his skin shredding and falling to the ground like dust.

"P-please..." he begs. "I- I didn't... mean it.."

His face grows purple, his skin swelling in gigantic bubbles just as his eyelids shut. Peach and Link both slowly rise to their feet and rush over to Mario.

"Mario! Are you okay?" Peach asks, pulling his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah.. I- I'm fine..." he groans after letting out a heavy cough. "At least we're safe now..."

Suddenly, Doctor Mario jumps up on his face, his purple face oozing out a slimey green substance from the gigantic spots and he roars, sprinting towards the three of them.

Mario quickly flings his knife in his hand straight towards him and it enters his chest, blood leaking out and he collapses to the ground. Dead, finally. Link, Peach and Mario all stare at each other, Mario letting out a quick sentence.

"They always come back."

"Father!"

All three of their heads spin around instantly, trying to find who screamed out the word.

"Father! I'm here!"

Then they spot Pacman and Toon Link, dashing across the grass as fast as they can.

"Father, the tree is on fire!" Toon Link squeals.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Link yells, grabbing onto him and giving him a huge hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"Doc had us tied up inside Peach's closet!" Pacman shrieks. "He kidnapped us from my home and I saw him use some sort of magic on Peach before knocking her out! We just freed ourselves moments ago.."

"Oh my gosh, he changed my vision.." whispers Peach. "He made me see.. your dead bodies."

Suddenly, a huge creaking sound fills the air and they watch as the oak tree at the center of the town collapses on top of Mario's house, exploding in flames and igniting the houses neighbouring his.

"What do we do now?" asks Toon Link as they all stare at the growing fire. Mario watches in horror.

"We find that town that Doc was talking about.. He said there's more to this world other than just us.." he says. They all turn and look at each other, eventually nodding.

"There's a new town?" asks Toon Link.

"That's what Doc said before he.." begins Peach. "Uh. Let's just go. We need to get somewhere safe for tonight."

They all rise to their feet, hand in hand and begin to march across the grassy fields towards the valley through the tall mountains. Finally Mario got his wish, but not the way he wanted it. He always wanted more. More to this world. A place where everything could be calm and peaceful.

Maybe he will get that. Maybe he won't. But at least he got his first wish.

All he wanted was to get away from Salem.

 _ **END OF SEASON I, SALEM**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow! It's over! SEASON I HAS BEEN COMPLETED!

Well hello everyone... Woah, what an intense finale. I hope you all enjoyed this seventh and final chapter of Behind A Mask, Salem: **Uncloaked!** And boy, did we have some uncloakings.. So of course, it was revealed that Doctor Mario was the one behind it all! Isn't that crazy?! As always, whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please leave a review if you have time! I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and the reveal, because it was quite... intense to say the least!

So... that's it for Season I! But don't worry, Season II is coming soon with a whole new mystery, and it's going to be very different ;)

That's it for today.. If you liked Season I, stay tuned for Season II!

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who continued to read and review this story for start to finish and I hope you read more entries in Behind A Mask!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	8. Season II, Karma: Prologue

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season II, Karma_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Zelda slowly rose up from her bed and let out a gentle yawn. The windows were opened, the swift breeze gently blowing the curtains back and forth. As they swayed, the sun shined through. Birds chirped as the fresh scent of flowers and cat shit filled the air.

The young princess got out of bed and changed into her school outfit. She danced her way into the bathroom as a soft and harmonious song played from her iPod. Brushed her teeth, washed her face, she hopped down the hall and straight down the stairs. Her face lit up with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a fresh glass of milk and slapped a piece of bread down onto a plate. Took the butter from the fridge and a knife from the drawers. Sat down at the kitchen table. Everything was perfect. She loved herself so much. She loved her _life_ so much. Being perfect was too amazing for her.

She picked up her knife, lifted it high into the air and ready to slice through the block of butter. But just then, a black-gloved hand gripped her wrist. She gasped as the hand snatched the knife straight from her and stabbed it straight through her scalp.

"You bitch!" she roared in agony, spinning around and staring at the person. She knew exactly who it was. Unfortunately, never found out _why_ it was who it was. "I was going to take my breakfast selfie and post it to Insta-"

Before she could finish, the knife was yanked back out of her head. This time, it stabbed straight through her forehead. She collapsed off her chair and onto the ground. Blood covering the floor. Her pupils cross-eyed and staring directly at the blade through her head. The figure looming over her laughed immensely and then vanished through the backdoor.

* * *

If I walk into biology class twenty-four minutes late, I do not expect to be attacked by that gross, red plumber. _So_ irritating. If I'm hanging out with my bitchin' crew, I don't need to give no explanations. That's why I was better off with a good old lie.

"Where have you been?!" the man growled at me, the tip of his nasty rat-stache pointing towards my face. His breath was like he ate a bowl of spicy, toxic mushroom soup just minutes ago. I plucked my cherry lip-balm from the pocket of my designer jeans and carefully applied a coat.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I was in hospital!"

"Don't act ridiculous! I saw you in the hallways just an hour ago!"

"Fine, I was in the toilet," I snapped. "I am a female. You can't be rude to a woman and question her about her toilet problems."

He clenched his fist, the veins in his neck bulging. After several seconds of build-up, his last words were pretty anti-climactic. "Please take your seat.."

In case you haven't understood the message yet- _listen up!_ I, Rosalina Lunar, do _not_ get told what to do. I treat everyone with respect, kindness and care. If you do not treat me with respect, kindness and care, you do not receive respect, kindness and care from me..

One person who never understood that message was that Sheik hoe. She was always running around, thinking she was higher on the tier-list than me, but I put her straight back to F tier. I beat the crap outta her with my ridiculously unfair up-tilt. It only took around a week before she ran away. Days later, every newspaper said that she was accidentally hit by a truck. Poor thing.

Same with Falcon. He was the top bae. He was always so lovely to me, then one day he started complaining. I remember him in my room, sat directly on the edge of the bed, tears rolling down his face. He explained that he had some sort of disease or something. I told him to quit whining and take some Calpol. I think he died- or something..

Moving onto my minions. We don't have a name yet. Star Squad? Aces? Nothing flows well yet. We consist of naked Samus, the weird spoon-hand, big-eyed, cartoon boy, and that Hyrule Princess. I forget her name. Only four of us.. But we all know that to make a perfect square, we need five corners. That's why it was my mission to get a fifth member of the crew.

I hung posters for try-outs all around the school. I got suspended for 'vandalism' somehow. I just don't get it. Besides, only one person showed up to try-outs Oral Alley at the back of the school when the lunch bell rang. Well.. that's a lie. There were lots of people there. Just not for try-outs. Her name was Bae-onetta. I knew I just had to accept her the moment I saw her. Silky smooth, tight, leather clothes. Shining black hair. Cute glasses. A bitchin' attitude. She was perfect. Plus, she had 'bae' in the name. Not like we were going to go all lesbo, or something...

But anyway. We rocked the halls. Skipped classes. All the toads and other fools had to bow for us when we walked by. We were perfect. We had everything. Told anyone off who ever child-abused us. Used naked Samus to persuade Mr. Weegee to give us all A's on our tests by inviting him to Oral Alley. Life was amazing... But not for much longer.

In this tale, you'll hear of the horrid child-abuse that I had to face. The disgusting betrayal of my very own minions! This is not no Sleeping Beauty - well, I'm basically her, but anyway -, this is not no Rapunzel. This is the story of BITCHES! It all started at lunch time.

I came in late to school by about fives hours or so. I sorted through my locker, readying my books for the next period. That's when naked Samus walked in. Her hair was wrapped back in that blonde pony-tail, her whole body wrapped up in a tight blue suit. She was panting, her face filled with horror, her cheeks rosy-red. "Rosalina.."

"You forgot to knock!" I yelled. "And you know what that means."

"B-but.. Rosalina!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to take any crap from her that day. I already almost tore myself a second vagina from doing dangerous splits in P.E. "We already went through the rules. No knocking means...?"

"But this isn't your house. This is the school! It's for everybody!" she cried. "You don't own the school!"

I almost gagged. "Are you kidding me? There's no one else in here." I waved my hand around through the air, scanning the entire locker room. Not a single other soul stood about. Just me and her. "No one else here. That means I can claim this land. Now obey my rules!"

"Fine!" she squealed. On the count of three, she slapped herself fully across the face. Her lipstick smeared and she looked like a complete clown. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"At long last, you listened to me," I said. "Now what is the big deal?"

Finally, she spat the words out. "Zelda is dead."

That was the part where I should have gasped. Should have been shocked. But instead...

"Who is Zelda?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" naked Samus asked. "It's Zelda!"

I looked at her puzzled. After a full minute of confusion, I finally understood what she was saying. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "You mean Hyrule Princess?"

"Yes! She's dead!"

I shrugged. "Okay."

I gently shut my locker and clipped back on the lock. I spun around on my heels and brushed past her out the door. "Wait! Wait, wait! She's our friend and she's dead! The cops are outside her house. She apparently committed suicide!"

Stunned by her ignorance, I turned back around. "Naked Samus, you, out of _all people,_ should be the one not worrying. Maybe you can get more attention from me now. You know, now that she's gone."

"What?!" naked Samus roared. "Rosalina! You can't be serious!" Tears flowed down her red cheeks. How obnoxious. The girl was in complete hysterics. I know that I probably would have got ebola or something, but I went against my conscience and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, darling.." I gently whispered. "Let's go get coffee at Starbucks. Okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

My eyebrows arched and I squeezed her suit as hard as possible. "Well I'm thirsty so we're going!" Then I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Welcome to Season II of Behind A Mask: **Karma!**

Okay, so you're probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me after reading this prologue.. Why go from the dark, intense 'Salem' to this... comedic, cat-fight nonsense?! That's the point with this story: every season will be completely different. I don't see myself going back into comedic stuff after this season, definitely back to the darkness, but I just wanted to do this as a breath of fresh air! It's nice for change every once in a while!

Obviously the setting is different. We're in current times with a whole load of... um.. bitches. And we're in high school. And clearly there's a murderer. :ooo

I think it's too early for predictions on who the murderer is.

I just want to say this: don't take this one seriously. Our main character, Rosalina, is going to be very offensive. I'm not humanizing her. I want you to have the love/hate relationship with her. Maybe even just hate. xD

Everything she says is terrible, I want you to understand that I think that.

I'm taking the mystery a lot less seriously. Season III will be darker and more serious, this one is a bit more of a joke. I had a different Season II in mind but decided to write this one first. This one will be a lot more easier to write. xD

If you have some time, leave a review if you'd like!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	9. Questioned

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season II, Karma_**

 **Questioned**

* * *

Anyone on planet Earth would assume that we ought not to show respect to nasty little mongrels. However, my minions had a different story. They begged and begged. After several hours, lots of screaming, a broken leg and lots of blood, they finally convinced me to go. Go to Hyrule Princess' funeral. I strolled in the doors to the towering church and marched down the aisle. Tons of bitches turned their heads and stared at me in horror. My starry black dress almost blinded them all from the sparkles. Funny. I knew my gorgeous sunglasses would protect me though.

Turns out, I was like an hour late. Not my problem I was binge watching Orange Is The New Black. It got to that part in funerals where you all line up, walk up to the body and put on your biggest fake cry ever for attention. My minions and lots of other fools filled the aisle in front of me. I stood at the back, tapping my foot. This line seriously wasn't going anywhere..

I shoved my way through the toads and Koopa Troopas, only to find a weeping naked Samus.

"I.. I- just... Why did you commit suicide?!"

Her hands trembled on the side of the open casket, Hyrule Princess planking onside. She still had her breakfast toast in her hand.

"You are so idiotic.." I sighed. "Look. She has a fricken stab wound through her head. She didn't kill herself."

The beasts around me gasped in horror. Sitting in the front row, some weird duck sitting on top of a dog.

"Please do not use such language during such a time-"

"Oh my god!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Who kills themselves by stabbing a knife through their head? Huh?"

More gasps. Hushed whispers.

"I mean, come on. I could give you some cooler ideas-"

"Rosalina.." choked naked Samus. "Please, don't.. Not right now.."

I sighed. "Fine."

I turned to the dead bitch and stared right at her fake. Her skin looked like it got applied with a layer of makeup. What would I do? What would I say? Would I burst out in tears? The options were endless. Instead, I decided not to be a liar. I decided to be honest with my words.

"Hyrule Princess, I'm just like.. totes sorry that you're dead. Honestly, can't even."

The entire church went dead silent. _Dead._

"But... I hope that you're burning in hell, you little rat!"

Another round of gasps. How shocking.

"You always put on that weird accent, was always late to my beating sessions, smelled like afterpoop and then went on to be like "oh my gosh guys, I don't know if I'm pregnant or if I've got a bread baby!" Guess what? I'm over it!" I smiled, did a cute twirl and then walked back down the aisle. I can only imagine the looks on their faces. That's because I never got to see their faces. I walked straight back out. At least my soul and presence was there at the funeral that day. That's all that counts. I'd do anything for a friend in need.

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. So of course I spent the rest of the day at home. School started back for a fresh week of hell the following morning, but I didn't have any time for that crap. As I walked into my bedroom, my pink schoolbag caught my eye. I started at it for a few seconds and pondered. Mr. Mario sure would have had it in for me if I didn't have my homework done... But whatever! You only live once, right? You gotta be risky sometimes. That's why I kicked the bag straight out of my sight.

I spent the following hour blasting music in my room, watching those gross beauty gurus on YouTube. You know, the kind that do their morning routines and all that fake crap. My iPod was at full volume, but I had to switch it off the moment I felt the buzzing of my phone. Irritated, I swiped it up. I awaited the weekly text from naked Samus telling me that she got her tampon stuck up her nose again, but instead, it was something much more different. Something... odd. I tapped the screen and text filled a small box.

 **You know what you did, and I'm going to make you pay.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

I paused, staring at my screen in confusion. After a few seconds, I replied.

 **who the fuq is this..**

 _Ding!_

 **Your worst nightmare. Bitch.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

I had two options this would go: it was someone messing with me or that hoe was haunting me from the grave. I got ready to send my second text when my phone vibrated again.

 **You know how you acted at my funeral today. You're right, I was murdered, but you didn't have to be so rude about the suicide stuff. Since you love talking, I'm going to make you talk even more, whether you like it or not.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

Talk even more? Who was sending these texts?! What was wrong with them?!

I sighed and tossed the phone onto my bed. I pulled over my laptop and started laughing at some more idiots online. Did you see that video of the girl getting hit with the shovel? So hilarious.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

I should have got annoyed again, except that noise was different. That was not my text ringtone. That was my call ringtone. I picked my phone back up and answered. "Go to hell, Hyrule Princess! I never loved you and neither did anyone else!"

"Rosalina Lunar?"

Oh god. I recognized that voice immediately.

"Penguin?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes and no," he huffed. "Get it right; it's Dedede. We need you down at the station right now."

It was just minutes later that I was sat right in front of his fat face, his large beak glaring down at me. "So.. I heard that there was a little bit of trouble at the funeral earlier today.. Care to explain?"

I coughed and patted myself on the chest. "Yes," I chirped in my lightest voice. "I told the corpse exactly how I felt about her."

His big yellow hands struggled with the tiny pen, but he managed to scribble down some words onto his notepad. "Okay, hmm.. Meaning?"

"Meaning I told her how much of a buffoon she was."

"Hmm.. Okay.. Yup, I see," he coughed. "It's that exact reason why you're down in this police station right now."

"So?!" I barked.

"Uh, _so_? You're the murderer."

I gasped. "Me?! A murderer?! How could someone as perfect like me murder someone?"

"Because you hated her."

"No!" I snapped. "Just because you hate me, it doesn't mean that I'm a murderer!"

Penguin and I have bad history. I mean _really_ bad. Remember that Sheik hoe that I told you about before? The bitch that got hit by a truck? Yeah, he said that my "abuse" drove her to run away, which then got her run over. But you know what, who cares?! He arrested me, I was put on trial, proven innocent by Judge Wario. Ever since then, I always gave him that stank eye when I saw him on the street..

"Listen, you little twat," he whispered under his breath, desperate for no one outside his office to hear. "I work my ass off keeping this town safe. I'm not going to have children like you running and ruining everyone's lives."

"No, _you_ listen, you irritant!" I growled. "Go ahead and arrest me. Put me on trial. I'll be proven innocent again. All your fellow cops will know that you have a grudge, then they'll fire you for being so biased."

He sat there in silence, his eyes focused on mine. His lips shook with rage but he managed to stay silent. I jumped up and grabbed my handbag. "You don't want to mess with me. I don't play fair." Then I twirled around and stormed out the door. Ah, another day almost down, another idiot put in their place. I couldn't help myself but smile as I casually walked out the station and down the quiet street. All shops were shut, only a few cars driving down the darkened tarmac. The moon hung in the black above, sitting in a group of speckled shiny stars. It was so beautiful. Everything was so wonderful. I took in deep breaths, getting a full sense of the world around me. A peaceful few minutes with no minions to insult. No morons to yell at. Just peace.. That was until I walked by the high school.

I stared up at the nasty building and grunted as I walked by.

 _Ding!_

Shoot.

I yanked my phone out of my purse and read my newest message.

 **My death will be avenged.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

I felt a shiver run up my spine. I wasn't sure if it was because of the spooky atmosphere or the fact that I was freezing my you know whats off in the freezing air. I stood in silent, then the moment I took a step forward, I heard the click. The nasty click that I hear every Monday to Friday in the year. The nasty click I hear when I open the door to walk into the next few hours of hell on horrid Mondays. I spun around and glared as the door to the school swerved open. All I could do was hope that it was the wind.. Spoiler alert: it wasn't the wind.

 _Ding!_

 **Come inside where it's nice and warm..**

 **-Hyrule Princess.**

I scanned the area around me, looking both ways down the sidewalk. No one around. No one to help. A complete wasteland.. The cops.

 **i will get the police, u little bitch** My fingers trembled as I typed. Almost immediately after, another text.

 _Ding!_

 **You will come inside now and you will not tell anyone or I will slice open your throat!**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

Any other pussy would run away in fear. But me, Rosalina? No. You best believe that I marched straight through that doorway. Into the quiet and dark halls of the school building, I shone my phone flashlight around to light up the area.

"Come out, little baby!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Show yourself!"

Well, someone sure did some themselves.. Not in the way I expected. After several minutes of slow tiptoeing and no messages, I was getting ready to leave. The light from my phone spread across the dead body slumped against a row of lockers. His blue overalls were soaked in blood, his green hat swimming in a pool of the crimson liquid. And most shockingly, lodged straight through Mr. Weegee's eye socket was a stiletto of a bright pink high heel. My phone dropped straight from my hand and smacked straight against the floor. My hands gripped onto my cheeks and I squinted my eyes, letting out the loudest scream you would have ever heard in your entire life. No, I wasn't scared of the body. Are you kidding me? I was scared for that high heel, of course! I sprinted forward in horror, recognizing the shoe instantly. It was mine!

The pink color just like mine. The same brand just like mine. The sticker on the heel fresh with the price tag from yesterday's shopping trip. This was _my shoe._ It had to be. I gripped onto it, and with a fierce thug, it came right out. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound and dribbled down Weegee's overalls in a disgusting manner. I cringed, then _BAM!_

Just a few feet ahead, I saw the feet of the shadow. I heard the slamming of the footsteps. Whoever it was sending the texts, they were right in front of me. Of course it was them. I took no extra time. This is exactly how the dumb bitches in horror movies die. They stand around, stare at the killer, and with no time left, they try and run and then fall flat on their face. I wasn't going to die like that!

I turned around and made a fast sprint ahead. I swiped my phone up from the floor on the way and I eventually barged out the front doors with the heel. It's safe to say that when I got home, I locked every door in the house shut.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh! Another body has been found!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Behind A Mask: **Questioned!** If you have some time, let me know your thoughts in a review! :)

I want to get your overall impressions on all this chaos. Do you like where the story is going? What do you think of Ms. Rosalina? xD And of course.. who do you think is the killer? And who is the sender of the texts? It could certainly be the same person! :)

In the next chapter, I'm going to show more of the characters so you can start predicting out of the suspects.

New character today: King Dedede! Or as Rosalina calls him - Penguin.. Lol.

I hope you're all enjoying this new season and hopefully you'll appreciate where this story heads! With Season I, it was much more of a basic story. Who is the traitor? Find out the traitor. Then the end. This one will be more imaginative, and whether you end up liking the whole story or not, you'll definitely agree that it's slightly more complex.

Stay tuned for Chapter Three!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	10. Framed

The appearance of one should not deem who one truly is. Sparkly eyes to a pretty smile, everything is false. A demon's true identity is always hidden behind a mask. But for the events that are about to unfold, identity is truly nowhere to be found. In this town, everything happens for a reason.

 ** _~ Behind A Mask ~_**

 ** _Season II, Karma_**

 **Framed**

* * *

Yawn.

I woke up after what felt like literally minutes. The previous night's great adventures in the halls of the school were quite strenuous. I thought for a few seconds whether I would go to school or not. Instead I was taken aback by three faces glaring at me from the end of my bed. Their skin illuminated in the darkness, light peering through the curtains barely making their outlines glow.

"Rosalina, you won't believe what happened!" naked Samus shrieked. Bae-onetta gingerly leaned against my bookshelf, the sweet smell of the cherry lollipop in her mouth stinking up the room. Meanwhile, Spoon Hands stood like a frozen statue, a dead smile and two bright eyes looking up at me.

"How did you guys get into my house?!" I roared. "I thought I locked-"

"Forget it," Bae-onetta chirped. "The front door was open. Next time, you better make sure you lock up good before any casual pedophiles snatch you up."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get more words in. "But-"

"There has been a dead body found in the school!" naked Samus cried. "I can't believe it! Mr. Weegee is dead! I can't-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. With a big jump, I leaped to my feet and towered above them on the bed. "If you have come here to accuse me of something, you bitches can get out right now!"

"What?" Bae-onetta asked, puzzled. "Accuse you? We came here to alert you. Now that you've said that, there's clear reasons to suspect you. Why so chippy? Why was the front door open? Hmm..?"

"You three stooges are going to leave right now!" I continued. "You are my minions. My minions do _not_ speak back to me like that! Bae-onetta, you are fired from the squad. Do I make myself clear? You whores."

She shrugged and strolled out, Spoon Hands following her out the door backwards, his eyes still locked on me. Once they vanished down the hall, naked Samus continued to squeal.

"You can't do this to us!"

"Oh yeah?" I teased. "Well I just did. Now you'll have no one to help you insert your tampon. I am disappointed in you, naked Samus. Very disappointed. You should be very ashamed of yourself. Maybe you could make it up to me by you killing yourself."

"My name is not naked Samus!" she sobbed. "Please.."

"Please, _nothing._ You will forever and ever be known as the idiotic slob who kept disappointing me, the girl who always ran around naked. You will forever be known as _naked Samus_ until I die.. Which will be never. Just a few weeks ago, I bought an immortality elixir from some hobo at the back of Walmart for about fifty dollars. It made me puke my guts up, so I guess that means that it's working."

Tears streamed down her face, cheeks covered in blush, she choked out her final words before leaving. "I hate you."

How rude of her. After all I had done for her, she hated me? What was wrong with her? My phone buzzed to life, vibrating on my bedside desk. I swiped it up and read the new message across the screen.

 **I'm going to bring you down to Hell, and you're going to burn just like I did.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

So she was going to argue with me and then anonymously send me a text message seconds later? No way was she getting away with that!

 **shut up or im going to have to go all Hitler on you, naked Samus. P.S: ur the jew.**

 _Ding!_

 **Things like that is why you are a terrible person. Remember how I said I'm going to make you talk? You can run, but you can't hide. Get ready, bitch. I'm coming for you.**

 **-Hyrule Princess**

Irritated, I was on the pathway, outside the school just ten minutes later. Police cars filled the street, cops going in and out the entrance every two seconds. Crowds formed around the barriers, but not even those could stop me. I shimmied through the knee-high bars and out into the blank space. I casually strolled up into the doorway but I was blocked by a very familiar face.

"Where are you going?" Penguin asked.

"Piss off," I snapped. "I'm going to destroy a bitch's locker." I whipped out the hammer from behind my back and waved it around in his face. "You see? I'm going to teach that naked Samus moron a lesson. Karma will get her!"

"Rosalina, get back behind the bars now or I will have no other option but to arrest you!" he urged.

"Ugh," I muttered. "Fine. Tell me what to do again and I'll bash your brains out." I managed to run away before he caught up to me. I guess I ticked him off a little bit... School was back in business just days later. Mr. Mario was now promoted by Judge Wario to become principal of the place. Of course, I was annoyed. He was annoyed by me too. So much that I heard my name ringing over the intercom during History. I marched my way out of class and to his office where he sat at his desk. Smug grin, cap pulled down over his eyes.

"Rosalina."

"Mario."

"Please take a seat," he purred, waving his hand at the empty chair in front of him. I sat down and glared at him. "So.. what do you want?"

"I brought you here today to have a chat with you," he said, biting the tip of his pen. "I love having long chats with my students."

I tutted and reached for my handbag on the ground. "I know you want sex, but you're not getting any, pedo."

"No!" he exclaimed. "Please, please sit, Rosalina! I have something far more important to get from you."

"What is it?"

"Well.." he muttered. "I hate you. You're a rude, obnoxious, spoiled little bitch."

I nodded in agreement.

"You are a despicable, nasty bully. Everyone feels threatened by you. Even the cops. You tear people down, you seem to hate everyone, and you have a perfect motive for... murder."

"What?!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "You have the audacity to accuse me of killing another human?! The only thing that I kill is others' self confidence, and that is it!"

He slammed his hand on the table, his greasy mustache twitching. "Listen to me, you little bitch. I haven't even told you what my request for you was."

"What?!" I roared. "Just tell me already."

Carefully, he spun his grey laptop around on his desk and hit the space bar. Across the screen, a large video began to play. The tape was slightly fuzzy, but I managed to make out the location. Some camera footage from a hallway in the school. Along went Mr. Weegee, slowly walking down the hall, reading from some paper in his hand. The time in the bottom right corner read nine in the evening.

The tape fast-forwarded. About an hour later, I saw myself with the bloodied high-heel in my hand sprinting back down the hall and off-screen. Mr. Mario slammed the laptop shut and glared at me with his shiny blue eyes.

"Want to know my request? Don't fight back against the cuffs.."

"What?!" I managed to scream out one more time before the thumping of the footsteps blared in my ears. The door shot open behind me and the fat bird marched in. Penguin yanked me up to my feet and clipped the metal handcuffs onto me. I tried scratching against his face, screaming my head off, struggling in his grasp. No success. Mr. Mario gave me a small wave as he dragged me out the door.

"I didn't kill Mr. Weegee!" I shrieked. "I swear! You are all buffoons!"

"You're going down town!" puffed Penguin, letting out a loud laugh. My feet dragged against the floor as I was pulled out the main entrance and tossed like a doll in the back of the police van. I tried to take in every last bit of fresh air from the outside world, and when the doors slammed shut and I was sealed into darkness, I knew I was a goner.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! A bit of a shorter chapter today. Hopefully you don't mind! Obviously, let's get to the big news: ROSALINA HAS BEEN ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OF MR. WEEGEE! OMGGG!

Did you see that coming? Don't worry, more will be explained and cleared up in the next chapter. What do you think is going to happen next?! We still have four more chapters to go until Season II ends and I hope you enjoy the stuff I've got coming. xD

What are your thoughts on Rosalina? Like her? Hate her? Love/hate? :P

What do you think is going to happen in Chapter Four?! Rosalina is obviously heading to prison with the murderer and texter still at large! Also, who do you think is sending the texts? Who murdered Hyrule Princess? Who murdered Mr. Weegee? Think all three are different people? All the same? Let me know your predictions! :D When you get that final chapter, Chapter Seven, ALL will be revealed and make perfect sense. My thoughts could be slightly biased because I know the answers, but I do think the person/people behind the murders and the texts is/are pretty obvious. :)

I really can't wait to see your reactions to everything coming ahead! It will be very fun indeed. ;)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
